toontownchatclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Team R.A.R.E./@comment-72.133.43.12-20130727190226
But I got to warn you... CrunchyPow Is like never on... It's extremely rare for CrunchyPow to be on... now days he's on wizard101 he has a cop suit and he is a death wizard his name is Cody Foe and he brought all of Team Foe into wizard101... he's trying to just get attention and stuff but he is a death wizard He has ice clothes and he has cop suit he has the same people from Team-Foe on ToonTown He put the main ones into Wizard101 so that means... Rare, CrunchyPow, and JabberCrash are Rarely on ToonTown... Some people think that a new Team will try to stop Team-Foe because Team-Friend got defeated by Team-Foe other people think that Team-Friend will follow Team-Foe's tracks and find Team Foe in Wizard101!!!! Cody Foe aka CrunchyPow is still the leader of Team-Foe but now it's in wizard101 If you play wizard101 you must go to his favorite realm and favorite Tunnel like RavenWood or Haunted cave or or Triton Avenue or colossus boulevard or fire cat alley or Cyclops way... his favorite street is Haunted Cave... his favorite realm is Wu You will mostly find him in the haunted cave in wu... also you can find him in Commons Wu, shopping district wu, Unicorn Way wu, Triton avenue wu, and you can mostly find him in haunted cave wu... if you manage to see him in Triton avenue wu... make sure to follow him and stop him... and report him before he gets into Haunted Cave... Plz don't add him if you do he might either hack you, make you join Team Foe, or make you fight me... Aka the leader of Team Friend and I am coming into Wizard101 to stop this madness... first he tried to ruin toontown... and now Wizard101????? We have got to stop this madness and find Cody Foe and the rest of Team Foe but first we get rid of Cody Foe... WHO'S WITH ME??? CAN WE STOP TEAM FOE??? OR BRING LIGHT TO TEAM FOE???? If you want to do those stuff then join Team Friend and we will stop this madness... now coming to wizard101!!! If you want to join... meet me in unicorn way realm wu... either at 2:00-3:00 or 3:00-4:00 today meet Me there I'm a Life wizard with white hair... and white base and green trim of my clothes... and I have a life wand and I'm level 1... I have Green Eyes... and if your there we will try to find Cody Foe not a Faker though but if he has hair no hat... and cop shirt and pants... and cop shoes... and a low level... text chat... blue eyes... and named Cody Foe... claims and proves he is the Leader of Team-Foe and he's the real Cody Foe then it's the real one... and if he's a death wizard... then he's real one... if he is in Haunted Cave then he's real same if he's about to go in haunted cave then he might be the REAL Cody Foe if he's in wu tracking me down... then he's the REAL Cody Foe... Remember meet me in Unicorn Way in Wu I will be by the old lady that gives you the quest to defeat the skeleton pirates... my name in wizard101 is Brooke FRIEND I am level 2 thanks meet me there... anyone can :-) cya